Dawn Of A Hybrid Signer
by DeathlordAdam
Summary: A Fan Fic in which my oc becomes a signer and where certain events alter around my character. First Description Doing My Best. Rated M For Eventual Language, and lemons
1. Origins

My Name is Deathlord Adam for my own personal reasons I tell people my name is Adam so i don't instil fear into people by saying my true name.

"I've decided to come to New Domino city to get a better start off as a duelist and maybe find a relationship but it can always wait." But to be honest I came to New Domino to relax, rebuild my non-turbo deck, and get a place to stay.

"Man I could go for snickers." As I said to myself.

After a few hours of traveling around New Domino City I've gotten acquainted to the streets and directions but unfortunately all stores are closed and I could use some new clothes. "Looks like I'm Sleeping in a hotel tonight dam."

"Throughout my night at the hotel I kept getting recurring dreams of a blank card turning into a powerful Synchro card and one of my cards being fused with my soul but I decided to sleep it off for the night."

During the next day I found out that my duel runner was stolen but the joke is on that person because it was nearly inoperable anyways, "Insurance money for new duel runner parts and new clothes." "But for now I need to get new cards to rebuild my deck."

During My walk towards the card shop I noticed a red haired woman leaving the card shop and walk towards my way. I decided to talk to her.

"Hey there my name is Adam what's yours."

"Oh hi my name is Akiza izinski I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well your right there I only got here just yesterday had to stay at a hotel last night but its not what I had planned."

"Really."

"Yeah but what I really wanted to that night was get some new clothes and get a place to stay."

"So your looking for a place to say."

"Yeah but I need to drop into the card shop first to get some new cards."

"I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Akiza."

After a small amount of time had passed I was finally done with shopping I walked to see Akiza waiting for me on her duel runner.

"Akiza thanks for waiting for me."

"No Problem you said you were looking for a place to stay."

"Yeah I was actually and Akiza Your Duel Runner suit suits your curves really well."

"Your'e making me blush and Your really sweet you know that right."

"Yeah I know but when it comes to a beautiful woman like you I can't resist Complementing."

"Lets go."

"Alright."


	2. Getting Acquainted

During our ride to where Akiza was taking me I decided to catch some sleep, I needed it.

"Hey Adam Adam why won't you respond."

"Mmpmph blank card, soul fusion, find date."

"Hm he's looking for a date, is he ever sweet. I might just have the right girl for him."

"He's been so nice to me I'm going to do him a favor." Akiza's duel runner begins to slow.

"Here seems fine enough. I hope he doesn't wake up." She said to herself.

For those few seconds she waited then she finally decided to do it. She slowly lowered head in and her face was up to his she near knew how good his face looked then she slowly put her lips on his and kissed him.

"Mmmn what is this good feeling." I slowly opened my eyes to see Akiza kissing me I did the same. "You have a great taste."

She was in total shock the one thing she didn't want to happen happened to her.

"Akiza It's alright I know how you feel and I'm touched by it but right now I'd like to get some sleep and I'll make up for this later Akiza."

"Thanks Adam"

"munmph"

"hehe he's already asleep."

After a copule of hours had past we both had arived at where Akiza stayed.

"Here you go Adam."

"Thanks Akiza. The thing is I think you should go in first since your inviting me to where you stay."

"Your so nice you know."

"Yeah I am so can we go inside."

"Sure. Hey guys I'm home and I brought a guest."

"A guest you say."

"Yeah Yusei his name is Adam."

* * *

><p>"Adam Huh. The Names Yusei Fudo and welcome to my place."<p>

"Thanks Yusei you have a great looking place here anyways."

"Thanks."

"No Prob. Anyways the reason why Akiza brought me here was because I told her I Was trying to find a place to stay and she brought me here."

"Ah I see the thing is I got two people coming over and I'm not sure where you could stay for the night."

"Hey Yusei I Kinda have an idea where I could sleep."

"Where to?"

"I'm used to sleeping on sofa's so if it's alright with could I sleep there."

"Well There's only one problem one of the people that's coming over usually sleeps on the sofa."

"Ah I see. One thing though is there any room in the garage to sleep.

"Yes there is actually you could sleep there."

"Thanks Yusei."


	3. The Night

It had been a few hours since I've been at Yusei's and I've spent most of the time talking to Akiza and Yusei but the constant thought that was on my mind was when the people that are sleeping over. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah come in you two." Yusei said as he opened the door.

"Hey who's there Yusei" I said from the kitchen.

"The two people that are sleeping over for the night I'd like you to come out and see them." Yusei signaling for Adam to come out.

"Yeah I'm on my way out Yusei." I said as I was leaving the kitchen.

"Adam I'd like you to meet Leo and Luna."

"Hi Luna hey Leo" I said meeting them for the first time.

* * *

><p>"Hi and what's your name anyways." Luna asking for Adam's name.<p>

"Oh my name is Adam since you asked Luna."

"So how long have you been here for."

"Actually Luna I've only been in New Domino City for two days."

"Really you look like you've been here for a while."

"Well your kinda right there Luna. These are new clothes."

"They look pretty good on you Adam"

"Yeah but its not what I was fully looking for. What I was looking for was something along the lines of a robe or overcoat clothing style."

"Well I know of a clothing store down by the beach area of New Domino City."

"Really Luna I wouldn't have expected a clothing down by the beach that would sell clothes either than beachwear."

"You know I haven't thought of it like that actually. But I'm Going to ask you something now. Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?

"Luna all I have to say is your looking at the guy who will go swimming if I can get the chance."

"Well then Adam me and you are going to New Domino's beach tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah that's fine Luna. Wait What?. Did you just say that were going to the beach."

"Yup so you better be ready tomorrow."

" I will be Luna."

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

"Uhh man I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Said Adam to everyone.

"Goodnight Adam." Said Yusei.

"Goodnight Adam." Said Akiza.

"Goodnight Adam." Said Luna.

"Thanks Guys and goodnight everyone."


	4. Day At The Beach

"Hey Adam wake up its 9:00 am." Yusei telling Adam what time it was.

"Wait it's nine o'clock Yusei?" Adam perplexed about what time it is.

"Yup well I've got to go Adam." Yusei said as he left on his duel runner.

"Man I feel disgusting. I gotta find the shower."

After a few minutes of walking around

"Ah here's the bathroom. But that dream I had, that armor shouldn't overthink it. I just have to keep an eye out for a shooting star."

"(Time to go in) Wait is the shower going? oh well.

* * *

><p>"Hello who's there." said A familiar voice.<p>

"Oh fuck its Akiza." Adam said waking up fully.

"Adam you bastard what do you think your doing coming in the shower while im in here."

"Akiza im going to be honest with you I just got up since Yusei called me and I wasn't fully awake when I came in here."

"Adam I believe you I might have known you for long but I take your word."

"Thanks Akiza I'll try not to make it happen again."

"You know Adam I don't mind it now and anyways im done with shower." Akiza said as she hugged and kissed Adam as she left.

"Akiza wait."

"Yeah Adam."

"I wouldn't like to say this but you're breasts felt nice against my chest.

"Adam." Akiza said passionately as she walked back to Adam.

"Akiza I think I'll repay you for that kiss now."

"You will Adam thank you I've been waiting for this."

"Now Akiza please come over so I can kiss you myself."

**Lemon Begins Now**

I passionately kissed Akiza when she stepped back into shower stall. At first she thought she was ready but was still surprised but she started kissing back which erupted into both of us fighting for control of each others mouths.

After three minutes of passionate kissing we unlocked our lips so both us breathe again. Through our time catching our breath Akiza accidentally fell down to the bottom of the shower stall. "Akiza are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine Adam but." "What Akiza?" "(Oh my god the size of his member is huge I haven't seen one this big before. Its Amazing.)". "Akiza what were you going to ask me." "I I don't remeber." "Its alright Akiza." "Yeah. (His cock has got to be at least 15 inches long. Im going to do it.)." After regaining my breath I noticed Akiza starting to move towards my member. "(I have to do something)." As Akiza was moving I decided to put my hand on her head to keep her in place. "Adam why'd you do that." "I didn't give you permission." I said laughing. But it wasn't to amusing you hear a small whimper come from Akiza. "I'm sorry Akiza but the thing is I'm giving you permission now." You could feel Akiza's heart skip a beat and then the next thing I know she's infront of my member "Akiza lick up and down the sides please." "mmh." "Akiza do what you want." with those few words said Akiza went from licking the sides to swallowing my member in one go. "Akiza your Amazaing." Those few words made Akiza bring me to my limit. "Akiza im going to cum ." "Do whatever you want." Akiza said as she back to sucking my member.

"Akiza its going down your throat." "mmph?" "raaaghhh." after two minutes had passed I decided to pull out and pour whatever was left on her breasts. "So much its amazing. im going to give you pleasure with my breasts now." "What? wait Akiza don't uwagaah." The one thing Akiza just had to do was give me pleasure after all that and now the shower stall was filled with my seed right up to Akiza's breasts. "Oh my god Adam how can you put out so much."

**Lemon Scene Ends **

"Akiza I'll tell you that at another time but I'll leave you be now." I said as I used one my abilites to get out of the shower.

"Adam how did you do that?"

"I'll tell you in time and now enjoy yourself Akiza." I said as I left and got dressed in garage.

"Hey there's a message left. Mustv'e been left while I was in the shower. I might as well anwser it since Yusei ain't here."

* * *

><p>"Hey Yusei its me Luna just calling to get you to tell Adam that we're going to the beach at two-thirty today alright bye."<p>

"Thanks Luna you just helped me out there a bit. I better call her."

"(Where's that number to it should be here in Yusei's contacts.) There it is." I said as I dialed the number."

"Hello who is it. Is it you Yusei."

'Not exactly Leo It's me Adam I was wondering if I could speek with Luna."

"Yeah hold on. Luna!"

"I'll be down."

"I can wait Leo you can go off and do what you were doing earlier."

"I'm almost ready."

"Where did I put my deck to gah."

"Hey you there Adam."

"Yeah im here Luna im just looking for my deck." I yelled out.

"Hehe."

"I heard that Luna anyways I called you because I saw the message you left and saw that it was you. Anyways the reason why called is because I got your message and wanted to tell you that I kinda need you to pick me up at the duel shop at twelve."

"I got no problem with that Adam I'll see you there."

"See ya Luna." I said as waved my hand for a goodbye.

"See ya Adam." She said winking at me.

"Well time to." I said to myself as I was putting my boots on. "and also see ya Akiza."

"Ahhnn."

"She's enjoying herself to much."

After ten minutes of walking I noticed something down in an alley.

"I can't belive it. I can't belive what I just found. An old Lambada Frame this is amazing. How come this has never been found yet but for now im going to have to hide this."

"Now back to walking."

After another half hour of walking I finally reached the duel shop. I needed to relax.

* * *

><p>"Fuck I never expected it to take this long. I wonder what time it is?"<p>

"Excuse me I'd like to know what time it is."

"Sorry but im not giving the time to an out of towner."

"What did you say to me."

"I know that your an out of towner and so im not telling you the time nor am i going to sell you any cards."

"Im changing that right now."

"And how are you going to do that."

"Duel."

"You duel me you gotta be kidding me. An out of towner like you has no skills compared to me."

"We'll see." I said as I readied my duel disk.

"Duel"

After five turns have passed.

"I can't belive it how did you best me."

"Pathetic. Now your'e going to tell me what time it as and I'm taking that fusion thats in the diplay.

"rrrgh its 11:45 and here."

"Heh I guess its time to go." I said as I left the duel shop.


End file.
